Pretty Isn't the Point
Pretty Isn't the Point is the twentieth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 17, 2015. Summary Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna are going through Mike’s bedroom for clues. Aria complains that it feels wrong going through her brother’s stuff. Hanna reminds her that her brother just handed over vials of their blood to Cyrus. Spencer is about to open the protein shake can in Mike’s mini-fridge when Aria finds a Morse code necklace in Mike’s gym bag. The girls think that Mike might have bought it for Mona and just received it now but they find a receipt for the necklace saying it was bought recently. Spencer does an online search and figures out that the necklace says: “I’m With You.” They are certain that it is a gift for Alison. Emily heads to work and is shocked to see that Talia is on the phone with Pam. Talia gets off the phone and informs her that Emily’s mom just called for a recipe for cobbler. Emily asks her if she told her mother about them and Talia reassures her that she didn’t. Talia tells her that she knows they are going slow and she’s perfectly fine with that. Mike walks into The Brew and Emily tries to tell him that they are closed but he refuses to leave. He orders two coffees to go. While Emily pours the coffee, Mike texts on his cell phone. Emily asks him if needs pastries for his company but Mike tells Emily that both of the coffees are for him because he “had a long night.” Emily asks him what he was up to last night but Mike tells her that he already has one big sister and that’s more than enough and walks out. Meanwhile, Spencer is at a café in the Hollis campus with Johnny. She receives a message from Emily telling her about Mike’s visit to The Brew. Jonny and Spencer are discussing Spencer’s choice to study abroad and Jonny tells her a funny incident involving him when he was overseas. While they are having coffee Toby walks up to them Spencer introduces him to Jonny and asks Toby what he is doing at Hollis. He says that his father sent him to pick up class schedules for Jenna. She tells Toby that she’s here to meet one of Jonny’s Oxford contacts. Spencer tries to make plans with Toby but he says that he is busy. As Toby is leaving, Jonny make a comment in Italian which annoys Toby. Johnny and Toby are clearly not fans of each other. Hanna fills Caleb in on the strange necklace that the girls found in Mike’s gym bag. Hanna is sure that the necklace is for Alison and that he is helping Alison since he has been to visit her more than once and is meeting up with her sketchy “friends”. Hanna’s phone keeps ringing but she won’t answer it. The worry is clear on Hanna’s face which prompts Caleb to ask what is going on. Hanna explains that she enrolled in a beauty pageant because she needs the $20,000 scholarship prize to pay for college. Caleb thinks it is a dumb idea and offers to get a loan from his mother in Santa Barbara but Hanna doesn’t want anyone’s help after her father basically slammed the door on her face. Caleb warns her that pageants are “squeaky clean” and they could dig up some of her past. But Hanna doesn’t care and is determined to participate. After their awkward encounter with Toby, Spencer and Jonny are walking, and discussing Toby. Spencer tells him that she and Toby haven’t been getting along all too well. Just then, they spot a part of their vandalism painting on a window of an art gallery. Andrew is at Aria’s house for a tutoring session but she is distracted again because of the drama with Mike. Just then, Mike walks in and heads to his room. After Mike is gone, Aria asks Andrew to follow Mike to a gym he visits to see what he is doing and Andrew is ready to help. Suddenly, Mike storms out of his room and freaks out on Aria for going through his room. Aria claims that she was doing laundry, but Mike doesn’t buy it. He screams at her that whatever is in his room is none of her damn business and if she touches anything else of his again she is going to regret it. Spencer and Johnny head into the art studio. They discover that their vandalism painting has been broken into segments and is being sold. Jonny and Spencer are furious and argue that the painting is their work and can’t be sold. The art studio owner informs them that he received the painting in pieces. He tells them that someone from Hollis found the painting in a dumpster on the way to the dump and bought them to him, so technically they are his. Hanna meets with her pageant coach who drills her with questions based on current events, which were asked in last year's pageant. Hanna bombs them and so the pageant coach asks her what she plans to do for the talent section and Hanna, in the heat of the moment, says that she dances. Emily is working at The Brew when she receives a text from Hanna telling her that she needs help with her dance. Just then, a man walks in and inquires about Talia and Emily informs him that Talia already left. The man introduces himself as Talia’s husband, Eric. He recognizes Emily and tells her that Talia talks about her all of the time When Emily starts acting weird, he tells her that Talia has told him that she is dating Emily. Emily clarifies that when they started dating, she didn’t know that Talia was married. Eric explains that he and Talia have been together a long time and that he loves Talia. If Talia wants to “experiment or have a one-time thing”, he doesn’t mind. The next day, Mike heads to the woods and leaves a package inside a tree. He has no idea that Andrew followed him to the woods and is watching as he puts the package into a hollow in the tree. Emily heads over to Hanna’s house for their dance rehearsal. Ashley greets Emily since Hanna is in the shower. Emily asks Ashley if it’s okay to date someone with whom you have fun, but know that the relationship is not going to last. Ashley tells her that people get hurt in relationships all the time but no one should get into one with that intention. Andrew meets up with Aria and tells her about Mike stashing something in the woods behind Mona’s house. Andrew offers to take her back to the tree so she can investigate but Aria declines. He warns her that her brother is definitely up to something, and he doesn’t think that she should be home alone with Mike but Aria assures him that their father will be back soon. Jonny arrives at Spencer’s house looking for a toolbox to break into the gallery and steal back his paintings since one of the parts of his painting has already been sold. Spencer suggests that he could ask Veronica, since there must be a legal solution but Jonny is sure that she won’t represent a vandal and he doesn’t trust any authority figures either. Spencer wants to help him but Jonny thinks that it’s a bad idea since he almost got her into trouble once already. But Spencer thinks that technically it wouldn’t be wrong since they are stealing back what’s theirs. Emily and Hanna are at the dance studio training for the pageant. Caleb arrives with bad news – apparently Kate has signed up to use the dance studio for the pageant as well, meaning that she is participating in the pageant too. Hanna is furious that Kate has stolen her father and her college money and now wants to steal her crown too. But Hanna is determined to rehearse and perfect her dance to win the pageant. Once it gets dark, Spencer and Johnny break in to the art gallery to steal back his painting. Meanwhile, Aria heads to the woods behind Mona’s house. At the dance studio, while Hanna and Emily are rehearsing, Caleb gets a call from Ashley. Ashley asks him about Hanna’s progress and Caleb informs her about Kate participating in the pageant as well. Jonny and Spencer get all the paintings off the walls and rush out just as the alarm goes off. Later, while Jonny and Spencer are at a gas station Toby pulls up in his police cruiser. Spencer tells him that the paintings are Johnny’s but Toby doesn’t want to hear it and tells Spencer that he is just doing his job. Spencer begs him to leave them alone as he arrests Johnny and puts him in the police car. Toby tells Spencer to just walk away and explains that Tanner is trying to use his relationship with her to get information and they can’t give Tanner any ammunition against her. Toby drives away with Johnny in the backseat, handcuffed. In the woods, Aria finds the tree Andrew told her about. She climbs the tree to get the package that Mike left. Meanwhile, at the dance studio, Hanna’s pageant coach arrives to check in on her progress. Hanna, thinking about Kate, gets angry and ditches her and Emily’s routine and starts aggressively dancing to her own rhythm. Hanna is satisfied with her performance, but the coach bluntly tells Hanna that she isn’t “pageant material” and says that it isn’t going to work out with her. Hanna storms out and Emily snaps at the pageant coach for being so cruel and tells her that Hanna needs to win the pageant. The coach tells Emily that Hanna doesn’t have what it takes but Emily does. Hanna overhears them talking and is devastated. Emily runs outside after Hanna but Hanna gets in her car and leaves without her. Talia arrives and wants to know what is wrong since Emily left her a weird voice-mail. Emily confronts Talia about her telling Eric that Emily was just a “one time thing and an experiment.” Talia defends herself, saying that she didn’t know where this thing with Emily was going. Emily tells her that it’s going nowhere and leaves. Back in the woods, Aria finds the package that Mike left in the tree. She opens it and sees that it is a vial of blood. Mike shows up and demands to know what she is doing there. Aria thinks the vial of blood belongs to one the girls but he tells her that it is Mona’s blood. Mike tries to snatch the vial from Aria but she drops the vial, smashing it, and then she runs to her car and drives away. Emily shows up at Hanna’s and tries to convince Hanna that what happened wasn’t Hanna’s fault and that the coach is an awful person. Ashley walks in and informs the girls that she spoke Tom who told her that Kate couldn’t have signed up for that room as she wasn’t even in Pennsylvania that weekend. A depressed Hanna tells her mother about how the pageant coach didn’t think Hanna was good enough and would rather train Emily. Emily tells Hanna that she told the coach off. Just then, Hanna receives a text from ‘A’ taunting her: “Kate won’t win the pageant, but she’s already won your daddy’s heart.” Hanna tells Emily that she is not doing the pageant but Emily announces she is going to participate in the pageant and win the money for Hanna. Johnny arrives at Spencer’s house. He informs Spencer that Veronica bailed him out but has evicted him and he just came to borrow some packing tape. Spencer apologizes that Toby didn’t stick up for him or call the gallery owner and clear everything up. Johnny doesn’t care and says he is cool with it. Spencer is worried about where he’ll live but he assures her that he can live in his car for a while. Before he leaves, he kisses Spencer. Aria rushes into her house and screams for her dad. But Mike barges in and says that he can explain. Mike swears that he didn’t hurt Mona. He explains that a few nights before Thanksgiving, he went to Mona’s house to surprise her, but found that she had stocked a refrigerator full of her own blood. Mona told Mike that she has been offered a chance to make things right by exposing ‘A’ and bringing them down. Mona elaborates that she is going to smear the house with her blood and make Alison look responsible because ‘A’ wants to see Alison locked up. Mona says that even though she hasn’t been in direct contact with ‘A’, she will find out who ‘A’ is after she earns their trust. After she fakes her death, she’ll disappear and find out A’s identity. Once she finds out who ‘A’ is, she’ll come back, resulting in Alison getting acquitted. She can take down ‘A’ and the girls will finally be safe, making Mona the hero. Although Mike strongly disagreed to the plan, Mona convinced him that she would be safe. Mike admits to Aria that he doesn’t think Mona is safe anymore since they were supposed to meet a bunch of times but Mona never showed up. He thinks that ‘A’ double crossed Mona and killed her. He reveals to Aria that he visited Alison in jail and told her about Mona’s plan in hopes of finding out if she knew anything about ‘A’. Aria asks him why he doesn’t think Alison is ‘A’ and Mike tells her that Alison wasn’t even in town when Mona was killed since ‘A’ had Cyrus lure her out of Rosewood. Mike confesses that Mona gave him her blood as a promise that she will be back and he put the vial in the tree because it was all that he had left of Mona and didn’t want Aria to find it. Mike starts crying and Aria hugs him. Aria fills Spencer, Hanna, and Emily is on what Mike told her. They realize now that Alison is innocent, and they were the ones who got her arrested for Mona’s murder in the first place and they destroyed any evidence that could have proved Alison was innocent. They decide that they have to try and help Alison before she goes to trial since they accused her, to her face, of being ‘A’. The episode ends with someone dressed in a black hoodie walking into Mike’s room. The person goes through Mike’s gym bag. The person then picks up a dumbbell and lifts it. The hooded figure then keeps it back and takes out a wrench from their pocket. Notes *Mike reveals to Aria that Mona and 'A' were planning on faking Mona's death and framing Alison for it. But he thinks that 'A' double crossed Mona and killed her since he and Mona were supposed to meet a few times but Mona never showed up. *Mona intended to fake her death, disappear and find out A's identity. Once she found out who 'A' is, she would come back to Rosewood and acquit Alison and save the girls, making herself a hero. *Mona was stashing her blood to be smeared all over her house on the day of her "death". *The blood Mike had in his room wasn't from one the Liars, it was actually Mona's blood, she gave it to him few days before she was killed. *Mike visited Alison in jail to find out if she knew anything about 'A'. *'A' made Cyrus get Alison out of town on Thanksgiving Day. *Hanna hires a pageant coach to ensure her win in the beauty pageant but the coach tells her that Hanna isn't "pageant material". *Emily decides to enroll in the pageant and win the scholarship money for Hanna. *Talia's husband Eric shows up at The Brew. He tells Emily that he doesn't mind Talia dating Emily because he loves Talia and thinks that this is just a phase for Talia. *Emily break things off with Talia citing she's not an expirement to her. *Jonny kisses Spencer after he gets kicked out of the barn. Title and Background *The title refers to Hanna as she has to be more than a pretty face to get in to the beauty pageant. Hanna's pageant coach tells her, "pretty isn't the point". Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell *Miranda Rae Mayo as Talia Sandoval *Will Bradley as Jonny Raymond *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin * Matt Marquez as Eric Mendoza * Patrick Bristow as Art Studio Owner * Jackie Debatin as Pageant Coach * Natalie Hall as Kate Randall (flashback) Trivia *The table read was on September 24, 2014. *Filming began September 26, 2014 and wrapped October 6, 2014. *The episode was watched live by 2.04 million viewers. Featured Music *"We Were Made to Be Broken" by Jules Larson & AG - (Talia tells Emily that her mom was asking for a cobbler recipe, then agrees to keep their relationship quiet). *"The Girls" by Calvin Harris '''- (At the Brew, Emily receives a text from Hanna about dancing, then meets Talia's husband, Eric). *"Bang Bang" by '''Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj - (Hanna and Emily practice a dance routine when Caleb arrives; Ashley calls Caleb to ask how Hanna's doing; Spencer and Jonny steal back his painting; (repeats) Hanna performs for her pageant adviser). Gallery BTS & Promotional By5ysxdIAAA8ZEf.jpg ashtyler.JPG tylerash.JPG By54AF6IUAAmWEd.png By61VqSIQAA5Kvu.jpg By4nclpIAAEBz-n.png BzBb3kNCcAAGHbY.jpg.jpg By5GoVwIcAA262O.jpg.jpg BzD5juHIQAAeyPd.jpg BzEOK2CCAAA43qi.jpg BzEkc4uCcAAQrpa.jpg 1172232_830102013677060_339049970_n.jpg BzIXQqpCQAARV_o.jpg lucyhale1.JPG will&troian.JPG BzHSmBYCYAAH24I.jpg BzHSmOmCQAIH0tE.jpg BzHSmPpCYAAqC8P.jpg 10693680_1541765039391997_611854253_n.jpg 10625095_10152402560030233_8259307825044147666_n.png 5x19 DAY 3 House (1).jpg 5x20-BTS.png PLLCountdown_Day2.jpg PLLCountdown_Day6.jpg PLLCountdown_Day7.jpg BTS_5x20-01.jpg BTS_5x20-02.jpg BTS_5x20-03.jpg BTS_5x20-04.jpg BTS_5x20-05.jpg BTS_5x20-06.jpg BTS_5x20-07.jpg 5x20-01.jpg 5x20-02.jpg 5x20-03.jpg 5x20-04.jpg 5x20-05.jpg 5x20-06.jpg 5x20-07.jpg 5x20-08.jpg 5x20-09.jpg 5x20-10.jpg 5x20-11.jpg 5x20-12.jpg 5x20-13.jpg 5x20-14.jpg 5x20-15.jpg 5x20-16.jpg 5x20-17.jpg 5x20-18.jpg 5x20-19.jpg 5x20-20.jpg 5x20-BTS.png Script Tease Script Sneak Peek 1.png Script Sneak Peek 2.png Script Sneak Peek 3.png Script Sneak Peek 4.png Script Sneak Peek 5.png Script Sneak Peek 6.png Script Sneak Peek 7.png Script Sneak Peek 8.png Script Sneak Peek 9.png Script Sneak Peek 10.png Script Sneak Peek 11.png Script Sneak Peek 12.png Script Sneak Peek 13.png Script Sneak Peek 14.png Script Sneak Peek 15.png Screencaps PLL 5x20 016.jpg PLL 5x20 017.jpg PLL 5x20 018.jpg PLL 5x20 019.jpg PLL 5x20 021.jpg PLL 5x20 022.jpg PLL 5x20 024.jpg PLL 5x20 026.jpg PLL 5x20 027.jpg PLL 5x20 028.jpg PLL 5x20 029.jpg PLL 5x20 030.jpg PLL 5x20 031.jpg PLL 5x20 033.jpg PLL 5x20 034.jpg PLL 5x20 039.jpg PLL 5x20 041.jpg PLL 5x20 043.jpg PLL 5x20 045.jpg PLL 5x20 046.jpg PLL 5x20 047.jpg PLL 5x20 048.jpg PLL 5x20 049.jpg PLL 5x20 050.jpg PLL 5x20 052.jpg PLL 5x20 054.jpg PLL 5x20 055.jpg PLL 5x20 056.jpg PLL 5x20 057.jpg PLL 5x20 058.jpg PLL 5x20 060.jpg PLL 5x20 061.jpg PLL 5x20 062.jpg PLL 5x20 064.jpg PLL 5x20 068.jpg PLL 5x20 069.jpg PLL 5x20 070.jpg PLL 5x20 071.jpg PLL 5x20 072.jpg PLL 5x20 074.jpg PLL 5x20 076.jpg PLL 5x20 077.jpg PLL 5x20 078.jpg PLL 5x20 079.jpg PLL 5x20 080.jpg PLL 5x20 082.jpg PLL 5x20 083.jpg PLL 5x20 085.jpg PLL 5x20 086.jpg PLL 5x20 089.jpg PLL 5x20 090.jpg PLL 5x20 092.jpg PLL 5x20 094.jpg PLL 5x20 095.jpg PLL 5x20 096.jpg PLL 5x20 097.jpg PLL 5x20 098.jpg PLL 5x20 099.jpg PLL 5x20 101.jpg PLL 5x20 104.jpg PLL 5x20 105.jpg PLL 5x20 106.jpg PLL 5x20 107.jpg PLL 5x20 109.jpg PLL 5x20 110.jpg PLL 5x20 112.jpg PLL 5x20 113.jpg PLL 5x20 114.jpg PLL 5x20 115.jpg PLL 5x20 116.jpg PLL 5x20 118.jpg PLL 5x20 119.jpg PLL 5x20 120.jpg PLL 5x20 121.jpg PLL 5x20 123.jpg PLL 5x20 124.jpg PLL 5x20 125.jpg PLL 5x20 127.jpg PLL 5x20 128.jpg PLL 5x20 129.jpg PLL 5x20 132.jpg PLL 5x20 133.jpg PLL 5x20 134.jpg PLL 5x20 135.jpg PLL 5x20 137.jpg PLL 5x20 140.jpg PLL 5x20 142.jpg PLL 5x20 144.jpg PLL 5x20 146.jpg PLL 5x20 147.jpg PLL 5x20 148.jpg PLL 5x20 149.jpg PLL 5x20 150.jpg PLL 5x20 151.jpg PLL 5x20 152.jpg PLL 5x20 156.jpg PLL 5x20 161.jpg PLL 5x20 162.jpg PLL 5x20 164.jpg PLL 5x20 165.jpg PLL 5x20 166.jpg PLL 5x20 167.jpg PLL 5x20 170.jpg PLL 5x20 172.jpg PLL 5x20 173.jpg PLL 5x20 175.jpg PLL 5x20 176.jpg PLL 5x20 177.jpg PLL 5x20 178.jpg PLL 5x20 179.jpg PLL 5x20 182.jpg PLL 5x20 183.jpg PLL 5x20 185.jpg PLL 5x20 186.jpg PLL 5x20 187.jpg PLL 5x20 192.jpg PLL 5x20 193.jpg PLL 5x20 194.jpg PLL 5x20 195.jpg PLL 5x20 197.jpg PLL 5x20 198.jpg PLL 5x20 199.jpg PLL 5x20 203.jpg PLL 5x20 204.jpg PLL 5x20 205.jpg PLL 5x20 207.jpg PLL 5x20 208.jpg PLL 5x20 210.jpg PLL 5x20 212.jpg PLL 5x20 213.jpg PLL 5x20 214.jpg PLL 5x20 215.jpg PLL 5x20 216.jpg PLL 5x20 217.jpg PLL 5x20 218.jpg PLL 5x20 219.jpg PLL 5x20 220.jpg PLL 5x20 221.jpg PLL 5x20 222.jpg PLL 5x20 225.jpg PLL 5x20 226.jpg PLL 5x20 227.jpg PLL 5x20 229.jpg PLL 5x20 231.jpg PLL 5x20 232.jpg PLL 5x20 233.jpg PLL 5x20 234.jpg PLL 5x20 235.jpg PLL 5x20 236.jpg PLL 5x20 237.jpg PLL 5x20 238.jpg PLL 5x20 239.jpg PLL 5x20 240.jpg PLL 5x20 241.jpg PLL 5x20 242.jpg PLL 5x20 243.jpg PLL 5x20 244.jpg PLL 5x20 245.jpg PLL 5x20 246.jpg PLL 5x20 247.jpg PLL 5x20 248.jpg PLL 5x20 249.jpg PLL 5x20 250.jpg PLL 5x20 251.jpg PLL 5x20 252.jpg PLL 5x20 253.jpg PLL 5x20 254.jpg PLL 5x20 255.jpg PLL 5x20 256.jpg PLL 5x20 257.jpg PLL 5x20 258.jpg PLL 5x20 259.jpg PLL 5x20 260.jpg PLL 5x20 261.jpg PLL 5x20 262.jpg PLL 5x20 263.jpg PLL 5x20 264.jpg PLL 5x20 265.jpg PLL 5x20 266.jpg PLL 5x20 267.jpg PLL 5x20 268.jpg PLL 5x20 269.jpg PLL 5x20 270.jpg PLL 5x20 271.jpg PLL 5x20 272.jpg PLL 5x20 273.jpg PLL 5x20 274.jpg PLL 5x20 275.jpg PLL 5x20 276.jpg PLL 5x20 277.jpg PLL 5x20 278.jpg PLL 5x20 279.jpg PLL 5x20 280.jpg PLL 5x20 281.jpg PLL 5x20 282.jpg PLL 5x20 283.jpg PLL 5x20 284.jpg PLL 5x20 285.jpg PLL 5x20 286.jpg PLL 5x20 287.jpg PLL 5x20 288.jpg PLL 5x20 289.jpg PLL 5x20 290.jpg PLL 5x20 291.jpg PLL 5x20 292.jpg PLL 5x20 293.jpg PLL 5x20 294.jpg PLL 5x20 295.jpg PLL 5x20 296.jpg PLL 5x20 297.jpg PLL 5x20 298.jpg PLL 5x20 299.jpg PLL 5x20 300.jpg PLL 5x20 301.jpg PLL 5x20 302.jpg PLL 5x20 303.jpg PLL 5x20 304.jpg PLL 5x20 305.jpg PLL 5x20 306.jpg PLL 5x20 307.jpg PLL 5x20 308.jpg PLL 5x20 309.jpg PLL 5x20 310.jpg PLL 5x20 311.jpg PLL 5x20 312.jpg PLL 5x20 313.jpg PLL 5x20 314.jpg PLL 5x20 315.jpg PLL 5x20 316.jpg PLL 5x20 317.jpg PLL 5x20 318.jpg PLL 5x20 319.jpg PLL 5x20 320.jpg PLL 5x20 321.jpg PLL 5x20 322.jpg PLL 5x20 323.jpg PLL 5x20 324.jpg PLL 5x20 325.jpg PLL 5x20 326.jpg PLL 5x20 327.jpg PLL 5x20 328.jpg PLL 5x20 329.jpg PLL 5x20 330.jpg PLL 5x20 331.jpg PLL 5x20 332.jpg PLL 5x20 333.jpg PLL 5x20 334.jpg PLL 5x20 335.jpg PLL 5x20 336.jpg PLL 5x20 337.jpg PLL 5x20 338.jpg PLL 5x20 339.jpg PLL 5x20 340.jpg PLL 5x20 341.jpg PLL 5x20 342.jpg PLL 5x20 343.jpg PLL 5x20 344.jpg PLL 5x20 345.jpg PLL 5x20 346.jpg PLL 5x20 347.jpg PLL 5x20 348.jpg PLL 5x20 349.jpg PLL 5x20 350.jpg PLL 5x20 351.jpg PLL 5x20 352.jpg PLL 5x20 353.jpg PLL 5x20 354.jpg PLL 5x20 355.jpg PLL 5x20 356.jpg PLL 5x20 357.jpg PLL 5x20 358.jpg PLL 5x20 359.jpg PLL 5x20 360.jpg PLL 5x20 361.jpg PLL 5x20 362.jpg PLL 5x20 363.jpg PLL 5x20 364.jpg PLL 5x20 365.jpg PLL 5x20 366.jpg PLL 5x20 367.jpg PLL 5x20 368.jpg PLL 5x20 369.jpg PLL 5x20 370.jpg PLL 5x20 371.jpg PLL 5x20 372.jpg PLL 5x20 373.jpg PLL 5x20 374.jpg PLL 5x20 375.jpg PLL 5x20 376.jpg PLL 5x20 377.jpg PLL 5x20 378.jpg PLL 5x20 379.jpg PLL 5x20 380.jpg PLL 5x20 381.jpg PLL 5x20 382.jpg PLL 5x20 383.jpg PLL 5x20 384.jpg PLL 5x20 385.jpg PLL 5x20 386.jpg PLL 5x20 387.jpg PLL 5x20 388.jpg PLL 5x20 389.jpg PLL 5x20 390.jpg PLL 5x20 391.jpg PLL 5x20 392.jpg PLL 5x20 393.jpg PLL 5x20 394.jpg PLL 5x20 395.jpg PLL 5x20 396.jpg PLL 5x20 397.jpg PLL 5x20 398.jpg PLL 5x20 399.jpg PLL 5x20 400.jpg PLL 5x20 401.jpg PLL 5x20 402.jpg PLL 5x20 403.jpg PLL 5x20 404.jpg PLL 5x20 405.jpg PLL 5x20 406.jpg PLL 5x20 407.jpg PLL 5x20 408.jpg PLL 5x20 409.jpg PLL 5x20 410.jpg PLL 5x20 411.jpg PLL 5x20 412.jpg PLL 5x20 413.jpg PLL 5x20 414.jpg PLL 5x20 415.jpg PLL 5x20 416.jpg PLL 5x20 417.jpg PLL 5x20 418.jpg PLL 5x20 419.jpg PLL 5x20 420.jpg PLL 5x20 421.jpg PLL 5x20 422.jpg PLL 5x20 423.jpg PLL 5x20 424.jpg PLL 5x20 425.jpg PLL 5x20 426.jpg PLL 5x20 427.jpg PLL 5x20 428.jpg PLL 5x20 429.jpg PLL 5x20 430.jpg PLL 5x20 431.jpg PLL 5x20 432.jpg PLL 5x20 433.jpg PLL 5x20 434.jpg PLL 5x20 435.jpg PLL 5x20 436.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:5B